pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Hikari kat/Archivo 1
¡Bienvenido! Hola Hikari kat. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Poke Espectaculos Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Mi pagina de discusion Bienvenido a mi pagina de discusion. Aqui podras charlar y preguntarme cosas. No te pongas timido! Preguntame lo que quieras! --•Kristal • 23:46 17 sep 2009 (UTC) HOLA AMIGA http://es.pokefanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Destacado.png HOLA AMIGA BUENO PUES TE INVITO A NUESTRA WIKIA EN LA CUAL PODREMOS ASER LO QUE QUERAMOS BUENO ESPERO Y ASEPTES ADIOS--midori 23:22 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Veo que ya me hiciste administradora por los nuevos íconos que se ven. Que pases bien, un saludo. --HarukaAngel 23:26 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Si ya la vi, suerte con ella^^ --HarukaAngel 23:30 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya he hecho artículos aquí... ¿Qué tal: Pokémon Saga Special Travel: Ash y Día, otra vez viajando y Pokémon Special Travel. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:23 18 sep 2009 (UTC)) Si Y con los sprites, bueno las caras son las de la página que está en la portada, el sábado las subiré(si no llueve) y si no te importa voy a corregir un pequeño error que tienes: haora es ahora. --HarukaAngel 18:06 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa Donde conseguiste esas imágenes de Soul/Alma?? He buscado en internet y nada. --HarukaAngel 18:10 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Como??? Como has podido subir el logo de tu wiki, me puedes decir? esque ya lo e intentado todo y nada.......--Paul the pokemonlover 18:32 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Me again Cuando suba las caras debo poner Archivo: Cara de tal pokemon.png o sólo Cara de tal pokemon.png. Y es png o jpg?? Y te creo (si me da el tiempo) el artículo Hikari pero tú pones sus datos. --HarukaAngel 18:34 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Y acabo de crear ICarly versión pokémon, luego subo las imágenes de las caras. Besitos^^ --HarukaAngel 19:02 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Estaba en el chat de wikidex y por eso no había visto tu mensaje, si no cambio de página no me aparece el cartel de nuevos mensajes. Y de nada, jeje. Otra cosa, ya tenemos 7 artículos. No puede parecer mucho pero es bastante para empezar hace poco. --HarukaAngel 21:39 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok pero Ya cree el artículo de Hikari. --HarukaAngel 21:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Quería preguntarte si esta wiki es sólo para pokénovelas y fics, xq creí k sería interesante hacer un artículo para que los usuarios pudieran opinar sobre los personajes del anime. No sé q t parece. --HarukaAngel 22:56 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks Me parece buena idea. Mañana subiré las imágenes y quieres que cree la página para las encuestas? Cómo quieres que se llame? [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Ok Pero ya me voy lo hago después. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Volví Ahora creo el artículo y se ve que te gusta Alma/Soul. --HarukaAngel 00:25 19 sep 2009 (UTC) A mi también No desde que la vi, sino ahora que la estoy conociendo más. Y estoy creando un personaje con su imagen, luego la subiré. Podría usarla para una pokénovela. Y como quieres que sea la portada?? --HarukaAngel 00:47 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Se vería lindo, creo que está bien. --HarukaAngel 01:57 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Um Yo ni idea de eso, podrías preguntarle a algun administrador en WikiDex como Profesor Pokémon. Él me parece más simpático que Ciencia al Poder. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Jeje Bueno, pregúntale al que vos quieras, con el que te sientas más cómoda y ya estoy avanzando con el personaje basado en Alma, se llamará Katherine pero le dirán Katy. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Que bueno Cualquier cosita me avisás pero dentro de un rato ya me voy, xq son las 11:18 p.m. y después me cuesta dormirme cuando estoy mucho rato en la computadora jeje. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) hola gracias por imvitarme,la verdad es que eres un angel presiosa! xd--~*Jc*~ 11:44 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Te quedo re buena Voy a subir algunas caras que tengo en la commputadora, luego busco más y si me da tiempo las subo. --HarukaAngel 21:17 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Si De ahí las saqué, es la página k estaba en la portada. Pero ayer no me dio el tiempo para subir más y no las tengo acá así k voy a buscar más y después las subiré. Besos. --HarukaAngel 15:50 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Y... Un nuevo personaje llamado Haruka?? --HarukaAngel 15:53 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Por cierto Está divino el logo nuevo, muy adorable ^^, donde conseguiste la información sobre Alma?? Xq en mi blog dijiste algo sobre ese episodio. Y has escuchado esta canción: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk8YQbueskI?? --HarukaAngel 16:36 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Si, pero de donde lo viste?? Y yo no había escuchado la canción hasta ayer, XD. --HarukaAngel 16:46 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, gracias La verdad no conocía esa página, veí las imágenes de los episodios en Serebii.net, pero ese todavía no lo tienen. Por cierto, terminé a Katy, ahora estoy haciendo otro de ella. Cuando pueda lo subo, ahora me tengo k ir, besitos. --HarukaAngel 16:54 20 sep 2009 (UTC) hola hola amiga bueno pues espero y no creas que te quiero aser la copetenci ni nada lo unico que quiero aser es aser una paguina en donde todos nos podamos divertir bueno espero y te nos unas quiero saber sobre ti y tus novelas o lo que agas bueno adios http://es.pokefanfics.wikia.com/wiki/POKENOVE_Wiki--Kimori 22:24 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Mira Tengo una nueva historia: Las aventuras de Katherine por Johto, espero que te guste. --HarukaAngel 01:17 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya las he estado viendo, suerte con ellas^^ --HarukaAngel 01:34 21 sep 2009 (UTC) xD el que mas me ha gustado es el de: Diamond vs Pearl - Hey, Dawn! sobre los personajes de carly, freddie etc... deberias poner la imagen de un pokemon (en un episodio) como referencia n_n --•Kristal • 01:36 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Si lo sé, pero todavía no las he subido. Cuando lo haga las pondré en su artículo, así como en el de Katy, ya terminé tres imágenes de ella^^ --HarukaAngel 01:42 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Lo que pasa es que... la computadora no es mía, si lo fuera ya lo habría hecho. Tengo otra, la XO que regaló el año pasado el presidente a todos los niños de las escuelas de todo el país (nos quiere comprar con computadoras, XD), pero para entrar a internet funciona con redes (xq es una laptop), entonces tengo que estar cerca de una escuela y desde mi casa no estoy lo suficientemente cerca, así que no las puedo subir pero mañana lo voy a intentar. --HarukaAngel 01:49 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Bueno Espero que no sea mucho problema para ti, acá va uno: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Eevee_subido_en_una_roca.png, ahora te mando los otros. --HarukaAngel 02:01 21 sep 2009 (UTC) http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP547_Skitty_de_Aura.png http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP529_Ambipom_de_Maya.png http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP554_Umbreon_%282%29.png ya están todos, gracias de antemano!!!! --HarukaAngel 02:06 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Eres una gran amiga, you're so sweet^^, algún día esta computadora será mía. Pichu: Sueña. Yo: Soñar no cuesta nada^^ XD, bueno gracias y dentro de un rato me voy xq ya es tarde, see you! --HarukaAngel 02:13 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias y... es porque el inglés me gusta, no sé, ya es un hábito escribir algunas cosas en inglés. Bueno, edito las páginas y ya me voy xq me están diciendo k m vaya a acostar. Cuídate. ---- Ush Esa Raquel es insoportable, apenas la conozco y no me la baco, XD. Bueno, sólo pasaba a decirte que vas muy bien con tu historia y ya me voy. Besos. --HarukaAngel 01:56 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Graxias-- Pues esta wikia mola aunque todavia estan mejor superdex wiki y wikidex y fákemon xD, pues eso, intentaré mejorarlo grax!! --I´m shiny 14:57 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, entendido, cambio y corto. pero. tuve una pokénovela pero me la borro un administrador de wikidex pues eso... --I´m shiny 15:02 22 sep 2009 (UTC) pd: era mu chula xD ah eso haré.. --I´m shiny 15:07 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Muy pronto Voy a planearlo, será...aún no tengo idea de como será pero lo haré, xD. --HarukaAngel 16:42 22 sep 2009 (UTC) JEJE ^^ JEJE ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENOS AMIGOS ^^ --Typhlosion95 22:00 22 sep 2009 (UTC) THANKS xD GRACIAZ JEJE Mira estas imágenes http://th02.deviantart.net/fs42/300W/f/2009/084/e/5/Cute_Pichu_by_Veemonsito.jpg http://fc04.deviantart.com/fs46/f/2009/185/d/c/Cute_Pichu_by_suzie55.jpg No son adorables?? Mañana las subo, si te parece. --HarukaAngel 01:51 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok Gracias, cuando pueda las subo xq ya sabes que la computadora no es mia, es de mi hermano. --HarukaAngel 19:14 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Pero apenas llevo 100 ediciones, xD. Bueno, es todo por ahora, besos. --HarukaAngel 21:25 23 sep 2009 (UTC) PD:De donde sos?? Y.. dejaste tu pokénovela: "La búsqueda de la piedra alfa" en suspenso, quiero saber que es lo que pasó, xD. --HarukaAngel 22:16 23 sep 2009 (UTC) La verdad No sé leer mentes xD, bueno te dejo para que la sigas, suerte. --HarukaAngel 22:34 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Kristy Ya he subido no sé cuantas caras de pokémon, fijate en las subidas de archivos en cambios recientes para que veas cual no subir. --HarukaAngel 23:32 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Y... he subido varias de tu pokénovela: La búsqueda de la piedra alfa. --HarukaAngel 01:22 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa podemos sacar las caras de acá ya que está todas juntas: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Profesor_Pok\u00e9mon/Caras_MM --HarukaAngel 01:28 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Em No era una pregunta x3, sólo te dije k ya había subido varias caras de pokémon y k te fijaras cuales eran para k no las subieras repetidas, aunque abajo te sale un aviso, pero para que no te tomaras la molestia. --HarukaAngel 01:31 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Yo... también las sacaba de ahí pero como ví k en wikidex estaban todas juntas las de las hembras y machos se me hace más fácil sacarlas de ahí. --HarukaAngel 01:41 25 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: y esas imágenes están muy buenas. xD Ya las subí, y dice k es un duplicado del otro pero en wikidex también lo dice. Aunque creo que si deberíamos subirlas xq algunas personas querrán diferenciar sus personajes de macho y hembra. Por ej: la pokénovela estrella tiene a una Ambipom hembra. --HarukaAngel 14:04 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Mirá Conseguí tres íconos para usar en personajes desconocidos: Archivo:?.png Archivo:?1.gif Archivo:?2.gif Qué tal? --HarukaAngel 16:16 25 sep 2009 (UTC) ENTENDÍ xD, pero igualmente ya subí algunas, ahora no voy a estar borrándolas y también yo no me sé las diferencias así que... Bueno, creo que voy a hacer otra pokénovela, todavía no tengo bien clara la idea pero la quiero hacer y ya continué iCarly v. p., Spencer tuvo que meter su cabeza en el inodoro para sacar un Torchic, pobrecito. --HarukaAngel 00:43 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Todavía... no lo sé exactamente pero uno de los personajes tal vez sea una Kirlia, tal vez. Ahora la pienso un poco más y ya la empiezo. --HarukaAngel 01:05 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Que curiosidad xD, espero que no se haya roto nada. Voy a estar en wikidex para buscar información para mi novela y el fin de semana no voy a estar mucho xq el sábado tengo un aniversario y el domingo el cumpleaños de un vecino que cumple 1 año, el Pablito. --HarukaAngel 01:21 26 sep 2009 (UTC) De nada... La verdad es que use mi imaginación. Iba a poner en una: "...Kristal, en Diversión Pura, le llama a Barry como su bebé y el siempre huye, a pesar de que el quiso que fuera su novia?''" (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:51 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Yo... Yo ya estoy en WikiDex X3. Por cierto... ¿Qué tal la historia de Mix Región? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:56 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Sí... Estoy en el chat. Y la historia, luego la continuo la de Mix Región. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:59 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Puedo??? Me puedo convertir en admin burocrata o rolback.Dime que hago??? muchas ediciones crear muchos articulos subir las caras de los pokes etc gracias --Jarf1998 15:50 26 sep 2009 (UTC) A question ¡¿Te gusta Barry?! Xq al personaje de Kristal que venís a ser vos, le gusta y en tu página pusiste: love u con corazoncitos. --HarukaAngel 16:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Oye trabajare mucho y lo hare bien --Jarf1998 16:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Sí... Pero me aburro allí :(. Prefiero estar aquí X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:22 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Bueno... Lo que quieras. Te gusta mucho Barry, ¿Eh? X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:38 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... frame|Como estas ¿De dónde sacas las imágenes del anime? Es que yo solo veo WikiDex y Serebii.net (Pero de hay no se pueden sacar imágenes) X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:23 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Info Nombre Jarf(Julio) Edad 11 color favorito naranja Pokemon inicial:Chimchar Mejor amigo:Kristal Clase entrenador cordinador Aparaicion mas importante:Pokemon diversion pura Imagen: esta entre las mas recientes thumb|Julio historia Julio es un entrenador de ciudad corazonada,nacio y crecio ahi.A los 10 años no pudo ser entrenador por que tenia mucha escuela,a los 11 años vino el profesor Serbal y le dejo escoger un Pokemon y escogio a chimchar.Y ahi inico su viaje Luego voy a poner los pokemones que se les ha visto a julio